Scarecrow: The Reaping
Scarecrow: The Reaping was one of the nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in Sprung Tent 1. History and Location On August 31st, 2017, Universal announced that an original haunted house based on an abandoned farm infested with living scarecrows would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Brains", as The Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz wanted a a brain. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). The house would prove to be very popular for how scary it was, and would even go on to win the House of the Year award in 2017. Description At a long-abandoned Depression-era farm, vengeance takes root, and the only harvest that will be reaped is you. Media Description Scarecrow:The Reaping.No Character in the maze is under six foot 2 in height. They are crazy Scarecrows that take over a Depression-era farm. And this gross mic group of people. Or creatures...want to take you,and remove you from the earth! - A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Backstory The house takes place at an abandoned Depression-era farm. The land, once known for its vast bison-traveled grasslands had been laid waste because it was over-plowed and the soil depleted by generations of careless farmers. But now the Land and Wind want revenge. And so a giant dust storm descends and Scarecrow Guardians rise from the Earth to chase away visitors who dare enter their land. Experience Facade After walking through the queue you are greeted with many cornstalks. In front of one of the cornstalks is a skeletal looking scarecrow with horns. On the left you see an old weather vane and to the right is what looks like an old abandoned farm. You enter the Sprung Tent through the abandoned farm. Walkthrough After entering the Sprung Tent you enter a room with many cobwebs and dead vines. A scarerow jumps out on your left and another jumps out on your right. You then enter this short hallway with pictures on the wall. Two of the pictures on the wall will fall down revealing dead bodies behind them before going back up. After that you enter a room where the floor above has collapsed. Walking around the floor a scarecrow jumps out from behind the fallen floor. Then you enter a room with many shelves. A scarecrow jumps out of one of the shelves in front of you. After that you walk down another short hallway where a scarecrow jumps out on your left and your right. You then enter a room with fur hanging from the ceiling. In that room are two scarecrows that look like pigs and a normal looking scarecrow that jumps out from holes in the wall (some of them are covered with animal fur. After that you enter a room where a pig (or sometimes a wolf) looking scarecrow jumps out at you from above. Another pig scarecrow comes out from behind a wall. Going outside you see a fallen over weather vane with a scareactor disguised as a bush jumping out of it. Across from the weather vane is an outhouse. A scareactor jumps out from behind the outhouse. Entering another building you see a skeletal looking scarecrow with horns while a scarecrow jumps out at you. Going into another room a scarecrow jumps out from in front of you. You then enter another room with a straw hut inside. A scarecrow jumps out from inside the straw hut. After that you enter a room with many hanging bags on ropes on your right. A scarecrow jumps out from behind those bags. Then you enter a room with a bunch of crows making noises. The crows also poop on you (its actually water). You then enter another room that is really dark. Ropes hand down and it blasts you with air simulating crows flying past you. After that you enter another really old decaying room with many scarecrow bodies stuck in the wall. Two scarecrows jump out from above you. Going to the end of the room you hear this loud thumping sound. A giant scarecrow with a huge mouth jumps out from behind a curtain. The final room is a room with many strobe lights and mirrors. Corn stalks hang down from the ceiling and two scarecrows are in that room to give you a final scare. After that you exit the house. Pictures Scarecrow Facade.JPG|The facade for Scarecrow: The Reaping. Scarecrow Skeleton.JPG Scarecrow The Reaping Cast Change.jpg Swamp Zombie,Scarecrow,Succubus,Bone Minion.png| One of the scarecrows that appeared in this house (top right). Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 1.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 2.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 3.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 4.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 5.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 6.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 7.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 8.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 9.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 10.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 11.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 12.png Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 13.png|Image from Theme Park Review on Twitter Scarecrow The Reaping Scareactor 14.png|Image from Theme Park Review on Twitter HHN 27 Media (Scarecrow- The Reaping).png Scarecrow The Reaping Wallpaper 1.jpg Scarecrow The Reaping Wallpaper 2.jpg Scarecrow The Reaping Wallpaper 3.jpg Scarecrow The Reaping Cereal.png Trivia * This house won house of the year in 2017. * Universal planted actual corn for the facade of this house. Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:House of the Year Category: Sprung Tent 1